Canada
Canada '(カナダ, ''Kanada) is a character in the series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. His name is Matthew Williams (マシュー・ウィリアムズ, Mashyū Uiriamuzu. His Birthday is on July 1st. Appearance His hair is wavy, and depicted at times as being two-toned: A lighter blond on top, with more of an orange (or darker blond) shade on the bottom and tips. He has violet eyes, though they have also been colored blue in some of the official art featuring him. At least one figurine depicts him with completely orange hair. The anime depicts him with shorter, straighter hair, and a slightly different shade of blond than his brother. His eyes, unlike in the manga, are somewhat darker blue. He also sports a curl off the top of his head. Canada wears a heavy tan winter coat and pants as his military uniform, though when he's dressed casual, he is usually shown wearing a hoodie (sometimes depicted with the Canadian flag emblem on it), and a pair of jeans. Like his brother, Canada wears glasses, though he also sports a pair of goggles on his head at times (such as when wearing his uniform). Personality In contrast to his brother, Canada is shy, sensitive, and hates fighting. Despite this, he is often mistaken for his brother and has found himself in trouble for incidents that America has caused. When he's not being mistaken for his brother, all the other nations tend to forget that he exists. He is also passive aggressive and was once able to make America cry by arguing with him for over three hours and pointing out every single one of his faults. It is also implied in a chapter he loves maple syrup as he is shown offering America some for his coffee. Canada also has a fondness for ice cream, as it was shown in one chapter, he easily forgives Cuba's bashing when he offers the treat. He has a pet bear named Kumajirou, but even it forgets about him. In return, Canada cannot ever remember his bear's exact name. 2P Side Main Article: '''2P Canada (Matt Williams) Trivia *His birthday, '''July 1st, corresponds to the national holiday of Canada Day, when Canada first became independent on July 1st, 1867. Although, full independence wasn't gained until December 11 1931 with the Statute of Westminster. *It is a source of debate as to whether America or Canada is the older of the two brothers. *A common fanon assumption is that the two are twins, due to their similarities and the fact that Canada is easily mistaken for his brother. They do not share the same birthday, but birthdays are based on independence rather than birth. *Canada is one of the Allied Forces during the second world war which would bring the total of Allied powers in the story to six, is the third strongest Western Power, and contributed a lot in the war, but being under so much British Influence much of Canada's efforts were considered British efforts, which can be considered a contribution to Canada's invisibility. This could also explain why Canada isn't often seen amongst the others when the Allies are acting together. Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia Characters Category:Hetalia Allied Powers Category:North American Countries